


Not Now, Not Ever

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Will Has Nightmares, and im really lonely, i need me a mike, mikes a supportive boy, really sad for no other reason other than its sad hours, sorry this super short, this takes place somewhere between seasons 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Will was back in the upside down. He looked out onto a landscape of Hawkins with the looming figure of the Shadow Monster hanging in the distance.It was coming. There’s nothing you can do.Will was running from the demogorgon. It was coming for him. Will could barely breath he was running so fast. His legs felt as if they would collapse underneath him. He rolled his ankle and fell to the ground beneath him. He felt tears sting at his eyes.It’s so close. There’s nothing you can do.





	Not Now, Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh yeah does anyone wanna be the will to my mike

Will was back in the upside down. He looked out onto a landscape of Hawkins with the looming figure of the Shadow Monster hanging in the distance. 

  
  


_ It was coming. There’s nothing you can do.  _

 

Will was running from the demogorgon. It was coming for him. Will could barely breath he was running so fast. His legs felt as if they would collapse underneath him. He rolled his ankle and fell to the ground beneath him. He felt tears sting at his eyes. 

 

_ It’s so close. There’s nothing you can do.  _

 

He heard it’s screech. It sounded like it was right behind him. 

 

_ It’s here. There’s nothing you can do. You can’t escape _

 

Will shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

 

“There’s nothing you can do.” He whispered. 

 

“Will!” 

 

Will jumped and look towards the sound. On the floor, looking very concerned, was Mike. He was wearing the same hoodie from yesterday and, because of the pillow on the floor, probably slept on the floor. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I-I..There’s nothing you can do.” 

 

Mike rose from the floor and sat on Will’s bed. 

 

“Will..what are you talking about?” 

 

Will’s brain flashed back to..to.. that horrible place.  _ It’s here. There’s nothing you can do.  _ Will envisioned the Demogorgon, chasing him through the maze that was the Upside Down.  _ You can’t escape.  _

 

Will lept forward and clung to Mike. 

 

“Mike..it’s coming..” Will sobbed. 

 

Mike gripped Will in a hug. “What’s coming?” 

“The Shadow Monster. It’s coming for me.” Will’s tears stained Mike’s hoodie. 

 

“Will look at me.” Mike took Will’s face into his hands. “As long as you’re right here, nothing can hurt you. I will always keep you safe.” 

 

“What if it takes you? That was a nightmare once. It took you to the upside down and there was nothing I could do except suffer on my own.” 

 

“It won’t take me. You wanna know how I know?” Will nodded into Mike’s chest. “Because nothing could ever drag me away from you. I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. You’re never gonna have to suffer by yourself. I promise.” 

 

Mike and Will sat in each other's arm for god knows how long until, somehow, they both ended up lying on Will’s bed. 

 

“Mike?”

 

“Yes Will?” 

 

“I love you, more than anything.” 

 

“I love you so much Will Byers.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
